


Izinqumo

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Izinqumo

Imicimbi iqhubekile ngokushesha ngemuva kokuthi uBrienne ephume egumbini. UJaime wacabanga ukumlandela wabe esethatha isinqumo sokuthi angaba wusizo olukhulu ngaphandle kwamagumbi oMkhandlu. Wathumela umfana egijima eqonda ezitebeleni wabe esedlulela eRed Gcina ebheke ezindlini zangasese zeNkosi. Wayengalindele ukuthi uzonikezwa imvume yokungena, kodwa wayehlose ukuqoqa imininingwane eminingi ngangokuzibona mathupha.

Njengoba kwakulindelekile, abafowabo bangaphambili bamenqabela ukuthi bangene ngaphakathi kwe-sanctum yeNkosi. USer Barristan wamnika iso elibukhali, kwaba sengathi akakhumbuli uJaime. Yize ukuxoshwa kukaJaime kuMakhosi asebeke isibonelo esingaba yingozi, wayengabaza ukuthi uBarristan Selmy wayekujabulela ukumxosha.

Wayesunduzela eceleni ukukhungatheka kwakhe. "Ufile?"

Umlomo kaSer Barristan wasonteka ngokungathandeki.

"Ungangitshela futhi. Ngeke ngihambe uze uhambe."

"Cha," kusho uSer Barristan, ekhazimula. "INkosi iyaphila, kepha uMagogo Maester akacabangi ukuthi izophinda ivuke."

Avume ngekhanda uJaime. Lezi kwakuyizindaba ayelindele. Ngaphandle kwelinye igama, wafulathela onogada laba bobabili wabhekisa amabanga aphansi komgwaqo oqonde ezindlini zeNdlovukazi. Amandla kaCersei ayeshayeka ngeminwe yakhe ngokushesha nje lapho isihlabathi sidlula ku-hourglass, kodwa uJaime wayazi ukuthi uzobambelela kuyo isikhathi eside ngangokunokwenzeka. Wayengalindele ukuthi azophela futhi ashiye eceleni lapho uBrienne egcotshwe umqhele, kodwa mhlawumbe uma ekhuluma naye…

Lelo themba lanyamalala lapho enye yamantombazane kaCersei eyayilindile yamazisa ukuthi iNdlovukazi yayisekamelweni loMkhandlu Omncane, eyengamela ukuhanjiswa kwamandla okuthula kusuka eKing Robert kumkakhe.

Ubesebhekiswe amabombo egumbini lakhe lapho umfana amthumele ezigxotsheni emthola.

"UMlord, Lord Stannis namadoda akhe sebephume ngecala. Wayala umphathi ukuthi athumele izinto zakhe ngemuva kwakhe. Akashongo ukuthi uqonde kuphi, mwalelord . "

"Mfana omuhle," kusho uJaime, wanikeza umfana izinhlanga ezimbalwa zesiliva. Wabe eseqhubeka nokuya ngasese emakamelweni akhe. UStannis wayevele ngokushesha njengoba uTywin abikezela. Wayedinga ukulungela ukuhamba ngokushesha futhi.


End file.
